


I'll Jump For You

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: Trigger Warning! Songfic based off of Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel.





	I'll Jump For You

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don’t wanna hear it right now

Thomas ran faster then he ever had before, the only thing on his mind was the boy standing dangerously close to the edge of the roof of the apartment building. He desperately hoped he would be able to get up there in time.

The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

Thomas threw the door to the roof open, frantically searching for his best friend and long time captor of his heart. He found Newt standing precariously on the fragile ledge of the roof, eyes closed, head tilted up to the clouds.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

“Newt!” Thomas yelled, hoping to bring the blond out of his trance, but it came out as more of a hoarse whisper. Slowly and carefully Thomas moves to stand just behind the other boy, shivering slightly in the winter winds.

You open your eyes  
But you can’t remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can’t feel it no more

Newt slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Thomas. If the situation hadn’t been what it was. Thomas would have thought Newt looked like angel. His blond locks were dusted with snowflakes, and he had pink tinge ghosting across his cheeks. He seemed so calm despite where he was standing and what was racing through his mind.

Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

Thomas knew that Newt had struggled with depression in the past, but Newt had always some to Thomas, to talk about what had been hurting him. It hurt Thomas in his very core that Newt would think he couldn’t come to Thomas about whatever had lead to this point. It hurt hurt to see Newt standing there, so broken, yet so serene.  
“Newt?”

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

“I’m sorry Tommy, I love you,”

Don’t jump

Thomas lunged forward as Newt stepped off the ledge, grabbing Newt’s hand and holding on for dear life. Looking down at Newt, he could see the disappointment in those chocolate orbs. Thomas couldn’t understand why Newt thought this was his best option, tears flowing down his cheeks in rivers.

I don’t know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don’t know how long

Thomas could feel his grip slipping and Newt wasn’t trying to maintain his hold.

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don’t jump

Thomas reached down with his other hand, “Please Newt, please take my hand. I don’t know what I would do without you! I love you too!”  
Newt just looked up with a broken smile, he knew Thomas couldn’t hold onto him forever.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

“I love you Tommy,” those were Newt’s last words before finally releasing Thomas’ hand.

Don’t jump  
And if all that can’t hold you back  
I’ll jump for you

Thomas didn’t even think twice before he was following Newt down into the black oblivion.


End file.
